marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampaging Hulk Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Iron Man Impostor Other Characters: * Mayor of New York City * Locations: * * * Items: * * Vehicles: * Banshee Mask | Writer2_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler2_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker2_1 = Rudy Mesina | Inker2_2 = Rod Santiago | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Annette Kawecki | Editor2_1 = David Kraft | StoryTitle2 = Earth Shall Have a New Master! | Synopsis2 = Ulysses Bloodstone is the prisoner of Kaballa, the leader of the Conspiracy. The villain decides to indulge his foe by revealing him all the secrets about the Conspiracy and the Bloodgem that Ulysses has had embedded in his chest for over 10,000 years. He explains how the Exo-Mind within the Bloodstone decided to thwart its masters plans by experiencing the world through detached eyes and sought an individual who could be disconnected enough from the world to do so. They used Ullux'l and the death of Ulysses' tribe to create a vessel that was mono-focused enough to seek out revenge over the course of several thousand years. Ulysses refuses to believe this and lashes out at Kaballa, but is blasted with a mystical force that leaves the warrior's will sapped. He continues to explain that the Exo-Mind new desires a change in perspective and after experiencing Bloodstone's death it wants to bond with beings who are evil to have new experiences. With this all explained, Kaballa then tells Bloodstone that it is time to meet the Conspiracy. Meanwhile, at the New York City Public Library, Samantha Eden is researching the information that Bloodstone asked her to. She is once again visited by Dominio, who tells her that Bloodstone is now dead and his mission is over. Apparently unphased by this sudden news, Dominio explains that his mission was to keep Samantha occupied so that Ulysses did not grow attached to her and foil the Exo-Minds plans. Samantha assures Dominio that despite the obvious attraction that Bloodstone felt for her, the feeling was not mutual and she departs. At that moment, Brad Carter arrives at the ruins of Bloodstone Island. As he tries to find out who was responsible, he is ambushed by the minions of Centurius, who kill him, leaving nothing but a charred outline where his body used to be. Back in Kaballa's lair, the entrance Bloodstone is introduced to the other members of the Conspiracy: Atlan, a highly intelligent dolphin, Centurius, Dr. Juden Bardham, and a former stripper named Bubbles O'Day. Each has their own fragment of the Bloodstone and seek to claim Ulysses own portion so that they can merge with the Exo-Mind. With his will completely sapped, Bloodstone willingly climbs onto the operating table where Dr. Bardham begins surgery to remove the Bloodstone from Ulysses' chest. The operation successfully removes the Bloodstone but Ulysses dies in the process. The members of the Conspiracy then gather their fragments together and are suddenly eveloped in a puff of smoke. No sooner are they gone does Ulysses Bloodstone awaken, undead and reverted back to his primitive mindset prior to obtaining the Bloodstone he stagers to his feet. With fragmented memories of his past he suddenly desires to get free. Rushing out of Kaballa's hideout, he dive into the waters outside and swims to the surface, popping up in Central Park. He finds himself drawn to the Exo-Mind, who has merged with the members of the Conspiracy and formed a humanoid gem form that is now terrorizing the city. With the last vestige of his power, Ulysses uses his third eye to penetrate the mind of the Exo-Mind. He fights past the essences of the Conspiracy and faces the Exo-Mind itself. Creating a spear out of mental energy, Ulysses is able to pierce the Exo-Mind and pass through to its very essence and extinguish it. Out in the real world, the Exo-Mind's gem form suddenly shatters into harmless shards that rain down on the New Yorkers that have gathered to observe what is happening. It is then they spot the skeletal remains of Ulysses Bloodstone, who sacrificed his life to save the entire world. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Flashbacks: * * * * Locations: * The * * Items: * * Vehicles: * Sub-skimmer | Notes = Publication Notes * Features a Great Moments in Hulk History'' pinup, recounting Hulk and Thor's fight from Avengers #3, and Journey into Mystery #112. * Includes a Gallery of Villains section. Continuity Notes '''A Gathering of Doom * This story presents itself as a story from Earth-616 prior to the formation of the Avengers in . However, this story was later revealed to be a work of fiction created by Bereet of Earth-616. However, according to the , this is an alternate reality, designated Earth-7711. Earth Shall Have a New Master! * Although not implicitly shown here, the members of the Conspiracy all died here after the destruction of the Exo-Mind, as revealed in when Captain America discovers their decayed corpses. However, despite his death here, Centurius turned up alive again . explains that Centurius has cheated death in the past by having his mind transferred into cloned bodies. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}